One Of A Kind
by dragonoffire3
Summary: Bella isn't who everyone thinks she is. She's a Fae/Mutant hybrid. Desprate to find some sense of acceptance from more than just her father, she moves to Xaviers. Who will the young feral find there to help her heal?
1. Chapter 1

**One Of A Kind**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

B P.O.V

Edward left me, cold and alone. I couldn't believe it. He'd told me that he never would, that I was his true mate. His Soul Mate. And I believed him. How could I have been so stupid, as to believe him? I should have known he wasn't my Soul Mate. He wasn't the one that I was destined for. But I had been blind. Oh so blind.

My mother wouldn't be happy. Well, she wouldn't be happy if I was allowed back home. That's the thing, Renee couldn't stand me anymore. Ever since I came into my full inheritance. I wasn't as pure as she wanted. I wasn't a full faerie. I was something else. A _hybrid._ Half fae, half something else. Half mutant. And she didn't like it. I was never meant to have a feral side. When she had me, her one and only child, she had hoped for me to be like her. A faerie through and through. Anything less was unacceptable. You see, fae are peaceful creatures, with nature magick that never harmed, only healed.

But then I came into my inheritance at sixteen. That was when things started to go wrong. I had a feral side. A beast. I was a mutant. I was the only fae that could hurt people. I was impure to her. I wasn't the perfect fae. I was different. I knew that. I had almost all the attributes of a fae. I had the wings, and the healing magic, which couldn't be used on myself. But my mutation covered that. I could heal. If that had been the only ability that had manifested, then I doubted that Renee would have cared. I think she would have loved it. It was a form of healing, after all. But no, I had to have a beast. So, when I was seventeen, after I had learned how to use a glamour to hide my unique physical attributes, I left to Forks.

This was the final straw for Renee. She told me that if I left, then I was never welcome back. That sealed my fate. I wasn't allowed to see my own mother. The only other fae I knew. I knew that there were others out there, but I didn't know how to find them. They were well hidden. Better, even, than the vampires. Most lived hidden behind our magick, I the wild. Our magick protected certain places from humans. It put those places into a sort of pocket, separating them from the rest of the world. So I was left stranded from my people. And now I was alone.

My only link to the world of myth had just left me. The one who I had given my heart to. And it made my beast angry. Why did I have to be such a fool? The cold wind blew over me. I needed to leave. I needed to get inside. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I was like a statue, just standing there.

A voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Bells?" Charlie's voice called.

I looked towards the edge of the forest. I took a deep, steadying breath. "Coming dad!" I called.

I started to walk back towards the edge of the trees, not bothering with the act of being clumsy. I couldn't bring myself to care. I met Charlie at the edge of the trees.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Bells. How are you doing, Kiddo?" he asked. I sighed. At least Charlie accepted me for me.

"I'm not sure. He told me he was my mate, and I was his. To me, with my feral side, that means so much. Why did he have to play with me like that?"

"I don't know, Bells. I really don't." Charlie said, wrapping an arm round my shoulder, and leading me back to the house.

When inside, I walked to the living room, and sat down. "I don't know if I can stay here dad. At least, not for a while. I think I need to get away. Get a breath of fresh air. But I have no where to go."

"I have an idea. There's this place in New York. It's a safe place for mutants. I'm sure my friend will be more than happy to take you."

"New York, you say?" I asked.

"Yes, it's under the disguise of a school for gifted youngsters. Maybe you should go there. I mean there are other mutants, maybe you'll meet a fellow feral."

"That sounds great, dad." I said, smiling at him. "Can you arrange for me to go there?"

"Of course Bells. I'll call Charles. He's the headmaster. And a telepath. But he's a good man. I'm sure he'll take you."

I smiled. "That sounds great." I said.

He stood, and went to the phone. I felt that this would be a good thing for me. I'd be around other mutants. They may not be fae, but they'd be mutants, and that was good enough. After all, there weren't any others like me. I was the only fae-mutant hybrid in existence. I could feel it, deep down. Hell, I was the only _fae_ hybrid. I was different. I was one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have a lot of stories going on at the moment, but these ideas for new stories just keep coming. Please Review and let me know what you think, and whether I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

B P.O.V

I was sitting in my seat, on the plane, the majority of my glamour removed. Now, I only had one hiding my wings. Charlie had made arrangements with Professor Charles Xavier, and I was now on my way to New York, to attend Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. Someone would meet me at the airport to take me to the school. I had close to five hours flight time, so I settled back in my seat, and allowed my thoughts to drift.

Edward had torn my heart out, when he'd told me I was his mate, and then he'd left me, but something told me that something good was waiting for me at Xaviers. Something that would help me heal. I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts drift off. My life was going to get better. I'd make sure of that.

I woke up, as the plane landed. I stretched as much as I could, and when the seat belt sign was removed, I stood up. I wiped the sleep away from my eyes, and walked onto the isle, thankful for the isle seat. I opened the overhead compartment, and grabbed my bag. I filed off the plane with the others, and went through customs, before heading to baggage claim. My case seemed to take an age to come around, but when it finally made it, I grabbed it, and headed off to the arrivals area.

Once in Arrivals, I saw an African woman with white hair, holding a piece of paper with 'Isabella Swan' written on it. I headed over to her. She smiled when she saw me.

"Isabella?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ororo Monroe, a.k.a Storm. Most of the students call me that." She held out her hand to shake. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Storm." I said, smiling.

"And you, Isabella." She said. "Here, let me take one of your bags."

"Oh, thanks." I said, giving her my hand luggage.

"It's no problem." Storm said, and with that, she led me out of the airport and to a blue car, which she unlocked, before helping me put my things in the boot. We both got into the car, and Storm started up the engine. It took quite some time to get to the campus for Xaviers, but when we did, my eyes went wide.

"_This_ is a _school_?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Storm laughed.

"It's a mansion!"

"I know. The mansion was in the Professor's family for a couple of generations, and he decided that mutants would need a safe place to stay. So, he turned it into a school."

"Wow." I said.

Storm drove passed the already open gates, and up the drive, and into a large garage. There were loads of different types of vehicles in here. Cars, Vans, Jeeps and bikes. I was in awe.

"Who do all these belong to?"

"Some belong to the teachers and students. The rest are for community use really. Most of them belong to individuals, though."

"Ah." I said.

"Come on. The Professor wants to speak to you, and then I'll show you to your room."

"Alright." I said, nodding. We grabbed my stuff from the boot of the car, and headed into the main part of the mansion.

As Storm led me down corridors, we passed several teenagers around my age, and a few years younger. They greeted us as we walked past, and I said hi back to be polite. It wouldn't be good if I offended someone on my first day after all, would it? I did want to fit in. To find acceptance for who I was.

Storm knocked on a door, and then after a moment, opened it, and led me inside. The room was an office. There was a large desk, behind which sat a balled man in a suit.

"Ah, Isabella, it's nice to meet you. Please, take a seat. I am Professor Xavier."

"It's nice to meet you too, Professor. Thank you for taking me on at such short notice."

"Don't worry about it, Isabella. Mutants arrive here at shorter notice than you quite often. It's a pleasure to have you here. I hear from your father that you're a Feral?"

"Yes, I am. And, I have other… characteristics."

"Really? Such as what? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

I removed the last glamour I was wearing, revealing red and black wings, which seemed to be flimsy and easily breakable, like that of a dragon-fly, but were very durable, and easily supported my weight.

"Amazing." Professor Xavier said a smile on his face. "I've met a few people before Isabella, with wings like yours. Am I correct in guessing that you are not just a mutant?"

"You are. I'm a hybrid."

"I've never heard of any kind of fae hybrid before."

"That's because I'm the first." I said.

"Fae?" Storm asked curiously.

"This may sound hard to believe, Storm, but Isabella is a faerie. She's a mutant as well, but she is also one of the fae."

"How is that possible?" Storm asked.

"It just is. If you're wondering why you've never heard of us, it's because we hide. The fae, for the most part, stay away from humanity. My mother and I are the exception. But when I wasn't a 'pure' fey, when I became a Feral, she started to act like the faerie she was."

"What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"The fae are a peaceful race. They dislike anything with a violent nature. Their magic is for healing and defence only. Renee is a full fae. And she wanted me to be one too, but then I became a Feral as well, she started to look down at me. Most likely, so will the other Fae." I didn't know why I was opening up to Storm, and the Professor, but I felt like I could trust them.

"Well, Isabella, you won't find that kind of prejudice here." Professor Xavier assured. "One of the residents at the mansion is also a Feral. His name is Logan. He teaches a self defence class."

"That's probably something I'll need." I snorted. "The amount of trouble I seem to attract."

The Professor chuckled. "Well, I will let you go to your room, and settle in. You've had a long flight."

"Thank you, Professor." I said, standing and inclining my head. I grabbed my head, and followed Storm out of the room, and down some corridors, to a staircase. We walked up, and Storm led me to a room.

"This room will be yours. You don't have a room mate right now, but you may get one later on." Storm said.

"Right, thanks Storm." I said, smiling.

She smiled back at me. "Welcome to Xaviers, Isabella." She said, before opening the door to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, should I continue? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

B P.O.V

The room had two twin beds, two bedside tables, two wardrobes and two desks. There was another door at the back of the room. The walls of the room were a cream colour, and so was the carpet.

"The door leads to a bathroom." Storm said. "I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner starts at six and ends at seven. Breakfast is at seven till half eight. Ask someone to take you to the dinning hall."

"Ok. Thanks Storm."

"No Problem Isabella." Storm said smiling, before she left, closing the door behind her. I walked over to the bed that was next to the window, and placed my two bags down on the bed. I then began to unpack.

When I was done I took my toiletries into the bathroom and put them in the cupboard under the sink. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and stared. It was one of the few times I'd seen myself without my glamour on. I'd changed after my inheritance so drastically that I always wore my glamour, just to stop from raising suspicion. That meant I looked like a normal human twenty four seven most of the time.

Now, however, I looked different. My cheekbones were sharp, and angular, my ears were slightly pointed, and my hair was thick, and fell to just below my shoulders, but still looked like it was spiked. My eyes were mostly the same brown as before, but they also held specks of red and black. They also held a predatory glint. If I became angry, then they would turn gold, my beast coming close to the surface. My wings rose up behind me, to about five centimetres above my head, and fell to mid calf on my legs.

I left the bathroom, to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. I glanced at my watch. It was five. I had an hour until dinner. I was wondering if I should go and explore, when there was a knock at the door. I stood back up, and went and opened the door. There were two girls there. One had brown hair with white highlights at the front, and the other had brown, layered hair. They both smiled.

"Hello, I'm Kitty Pryde. You must be Isabella." The second girl introduced.

"Yes, actually, I am." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella, I'm Rogue. Don't mind Kitty, she's a bit hyper." The first girl introduced. There was something I liked about both of them.

"Nice to meet you too, and don't worry about it, I've had more than enough experience with hyperactivity. Do you want to come in, or was this just a welcome visit?"

"Sure, we'll come in." Kitty said, before she walked _through_ me. I was shocked for a moment, before I stepped aside to let Rogue in. There was no need to ask what Kitty's mutation was.

I closed the door, and we all sat down at different places round the room.

"Wow, your wings are so pretty. Like a fairies." Kitty said.

"Well, actually, these aren't my mutation. My mutation is self healing and a Feral."

"Like Logan then." Rogue said. "But if they aren't a part of your mutation, then how do you have them?"

"I doubt you'd believe me." I said.

"Try us." Kitty said.

"Well, I'm not just a mutant. I'm a fae as well." I said.

"Fae, as in you really are a fairy?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, but the way you'll probably spell it, is different. It's faerie as in F-A-E-R-I-E." I said. "I get the wings and stuff from my mum."

"So, you're like, half fae?" Kitty asked.

"I should have been full fae. But when I went through my inheritance at sixteen, I became a feral mutant too. My mum didn't like that, and a year later, I moved to Forks, to live with my dad, and then I came here after another year."

"Your dad not like it either?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that! It's just, I just had a really… bad break up. This guy I went out with, well, lets just say that fae aren't the only mythical creatures. Normally, the idea of mates is an alien one to the fae. We find someone we're compatible with, and stay as long as we're happy, ya know? But, that's not the same thing as a mate. But then there's me. With my feral side, I'm not the same as the fae. The guy thought I was just a human. I guess he figured that I was just something he could toy with. He told me that I was his mate, and I hadn't met anyone remotely feral like before, so, I thought that because he had years of experience, he may know what he was talking about, and I believed him. So I didn't give any second thoughts to it. But then he left. I didn't want any of the physical reminders of him and his… family, so I asked my dad, Charlie, if he knew anywhere I could go. He said here, and here I am."

"Bloody hell." Rogue said.

"He left you? After telling you that you were mates?" Kitty asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." I said. "But I don't want to think about it too much. I'm just going to start fresh, and move on, and forget completely about Edward Cullen and his family."

"So, there are more so called 'mythical' creatures that are actually real?" Rogue asked, changing the subject, for which I was grateful.

"Yes. I'm not exactly allowed to tell you what ones, as they aren't my secrets to tell. But there are other things out there." I said.

"That's understandable." Rogue said, nodding. "If it's not your place to tell, then we won't bug you for details. We won't tell anyone else about you, if you don't want."

I shrugged. "I don't mind. I think I'd like people to know really. I mean, there were only two people who knew what I was before, but one of them didn't even like the full me. I guess what I was looking for when I came here, was acceptance of all of what I am."

"Everyone's looking for something like that, when they come here." Kitty said, nodding. "But you'll probably get a lot of questions off people when they find out."

I shrugged. "That's a small price to pay." I said.

Kitty looked at her watch. "Oh, it's time for dinner, come on, you can sit with us Isabella." With that, she grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out the room.

At dinner, I was introduced to several other mutants, and learned their powers. There was Bobby, Pyro, Piotr (Colossus), Jubilee and Syren. I got on well with all of them. They all had questions about the whole fae thing, but I answered them all with ease. When I was almost finished, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked round, and my eyes met a pair of dark brown eyes that held a predatory glint. They belonged to a rugged looking man, who had peaked brown hair, and side burns, and was wearing a leather jacket. He was very good looking. I didn't need to ask anyone who he was. My instincts screamed at me that he was a feral, and I had only heard of one feral being here so far. The man was Logan. I turned away, before anyone caught me looking, bar him, and returned to my food.

The next day, Miss. Grey gave me a time table, and I noticed that I had a self defence lesson three days a week with Logan, starting today. When Pyro saw my time table, he shook his head.

"Bad luck. Logan pushes people to their limits. That's probably why you have him last lesson. But to have him _three_ days a week. Unlucky, Izz."

I smiled at him. "I'll survive. Besides, I probably need it, with my mutation and all."

"I doubt even that's going to save you." Pyro said. "If anything, he'll be even harder on you because of it."

"I take it that he's taught you before, then?" I asked.

"He's taught all of us." Kitty said. "He's the best at hand to hand combat here. He used to go round bars, cage fighting apparently."

"He did." Rogue said. "That's how I met him. I walked into a bar, and saw him fighting. I kinda hitched a ride with him, and we ended up here."

I nodded. "I would have guessed he'd be good at fighting. It's part of the whole Feral thing, a need to fight. If I wasn't part Fae, I think I would have torn out a couple of throats back in Forks High."

They all laughed.

"I'm not kidding. Some of the students there were so annoying!" I said. "Especially when they were calling mutants freaks."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Pyro said. "I probably would have had to stop myself from setting them alight."

"So, the fae are peaceful?" Syren asked.

"Yes, they are. They only use their powers in a way that can do good, like healing and shields for defence. Not one has been known to strike out, or hit back, nothing like that. It's why they hide."

"But you're different." Bobby said.

"Yes, my feral side allows me to be. I don't like unnecessary violence, but I'm not anti-violence full stop. I will fight, and back when I lived in Phoenix, I was known to lash out a couple of times. But I kept my walls up as much as possible in Forks, so I haven't lost it in ages. We'd better get to lessons. Does anyone have Maths?"

"Yeah." Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Pyro said.

"Come on." Rogue said, and with that, we all headed off to lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

B. P.O.V

I walked into the gym slowly, and looked round. There were four other students already there. And Logan.

"Glad you could join us, Isabella." Logan said, gruffly. "Line up with the others. We'll see what you're made of soon enough."

I joined the others in the short line, waiting for the lesson to begin. I looked Logan over once. He was quite broad, and well muscled. His brown hair was peaked, and his eyes held a familiar predatory glint.

"Now, you'd better have been practicing what I taught you last week or all of you will be sparing with me at some point today. All of you warm up, and then partner up, as usual. Isabella, you'll be with me."

I saw the others shooting me glances, and I could tell that they were feeling sorry for me. I ignored them, and focused on stretching all my muscles, to reduce the pain I knew I'd feel at the end of this session. When I was done, I nodded to Logan, who signalled for me to wait. He made sure that the other four had correct postures, before guiding me through several moves. Whenever he touched me, I felt a slight shiver go through me. And his scent was amazing. It was musky, but something in his scent spoke of the wild, and it seemed to call to me.

"Alright. Let's spar." He said.

I nodded, and got into position, waiting for him to attack. When he did, I blocked him and aimed a punch at him. He blocked it easily and countered with another attack on me. He was quickly beating me, and he was having a very easy time of it too. I felt my feral side stir, and take over, blocking, and punching and kicking. Absolutely anything to try and win. But in the end, it was no use. I ended up, on my back, arms pinned under me in one of Logan's hands, and three metal claws at my neck. They came out from between the knuckles of his free hand.

My breathing came out in short pants, and my eyes met his. I saw that his eyes held a gold glint now. "Not bad for a first try." He said. His claws slid back in between his knuckles, and he stood up. He offered a hand down, and I accepted it, and he helped me to my feet.

Logan turned to the others in the class. "Don't think I forgot about you lot. You don't seem to have improved any since last time. Dean, you first."

The boy, Dean, groaned as he stepped forward. I stepped backwards, and joined the others in watching Dean and Logan spar. In one minute tops, Dean was on the ground, in a headlock. But in that one minute, I had seen enough of Logan's fighting style to know that he was very good at fighting. I would most probably never get up to the same standard as Logan.

Logan then called a girl called Martha forward. She lasted about thirty seconds longer, before being tripped onto her stomach, and pinned down. Then it was Lucinda's turn, she lasted about a minute, and so did Jamie. He went into the fight cocky; I was surprised that he lasted as long as he did.

"You need to practice outside these lessons, or you'll never get it." Logan growled. "Go on, get out of here. And don't come back until you shape up your attitude. Isabella, remain behind."

The other four were out of the room as if they had been shot from a rocket launcher. Logan and I were soon left alone in the room together.

"I have to admit, for a newbie, you're good kid. Very good."

"Thanks." I said, blushing slightly.

"Don't thank me yet. You're good. But you could be a hell of a lot better. I want you to take extra training sessions."

"Extra?"

"How else do you expect to reach your potential, kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"To me you are. Now, let's see how long you can last this time." He said. And that was the only warning I had before he attacked me.

I once again let my feral side take over, so I was relying more on my instincts and senses. I think I managed to last a bit longer than last time, before I ended up pinned under him again, this time, with my hands over my head. Logan's face hovered just above mine, and I could clearly see that his brown eyes had turned completely gold. Our breathing was heavy, as we just looked at each other for a moment, before he growled, and brought his hot lips down on mine.

I responded to his kiss with fervour, and our lips moved together. I felt his hips grind against mine, and moaned. Logan took advantage of my slightly parted lips, and his tongue entered my mouth and explored it. I felt his growl vibrate through his chest, and through mine. I tried to move my hands, to wrap them round his neck, but Logan held them in place with one hand. His other hand fisted into my hair, and his lips trailed away from my lips, lo my neck, where he nipped and sucked. I moaned. Suddenly Logan's head snapped up. I looked around, and saw no one, but my ears picked up on the sound of footsteps.

"One eye." Logan growled his eyes still gold. He stood swiftly, pulling me with him. I quickly straightened out my ruffled attire and ran a hand through my hair. I knew I still looked off, but that could be passed off as from a sparring session.

The door opened, and Professor Summers walked in. "Logan, there you are. I need a word."

"I'll just go then." I said.

"I'll come see you later about those extra lessons, Isabella." Logan said.

I nodded. I walked past Professor Summers, nodding to him, and ten walked out of the room, and back to my own. When there, I went straight for the shower. My muscles were all aching, and I was very confused. My body had reacted strongly to Logan just now. I _really_ wanted him. And there was the fact that my Feral had seemed to want him just as much, and from the way his eyes had gone gold, he was in a similar position. I think.

I was just left with one question. What the hell had just happened?

I finished up in the shower, went down for dinner, and then came back up to my room. I did all my homework, and was about to start to prepare for bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, putting my pyjamas back in the draw.

As the door clicked shut, Logan's scent hit me. I turned round.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, and for the shortness and the cliffhanger, but I wanted you guys to have something. I hope you enjoyed, please review, it doesn't take long, and I do so love reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

B P.O.V

"Oh, hey Logan." I said, a bit nervously. I had no idea how to address this situation. Less than an hour after we'd officially met, we'd began making out due to our Feral sides calling to each other.

"Sorry we were interrupted earlier. Summers has a knack for being annoying." Logan said, he turned slightly, and locked the door behind him.

I tilted my head to one side. "What's going on, Logan?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Don't you know? Can't you feel what our feral sides are telling us?" He asked.

"All I know is that my Feral is calling out to you." I said.

"That's exactly it, Isabella." Logan said. He approached me and placed his hand under my chin, tilting it up, so that our eyes met. "That call is what I'm talking about. It means that our feral sides will accept no others as our mates."

I sat down heavily on the bed, and looked at the floor, sighing. Was he playing the same game as Cullen?

"What's wrong, Isabella? Tell me." Logan asked, kneeling in front of me.

"You aren't the first person to say you're my mate." I said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, growling.

"Edward Cullen." I spat the name out. "He's… a vampire."

"I know the Cullens. Only really get on with Emmett and Jasper. The others are too, placid… and I know which one you're talking about."

"Well, I dated him for a while. He told me I was his mate, I was a fool, and I believed him. And then he told me that I was nothing more than a toy to him and his family. A distraction."

Logan growled fiercely. "He did _what_? If I get my hands on him…" He was silent for a minute, as he composed himself. He took a deep breath in, before he cupped my chin in his hand once more. Our eyes met. "I'm not lying to you about this, Isabella. You _are_ my mate, and I am yours. Can't you _feel_ it?" Logan kissed me deeply, before pulling away, leaving me breathless. My Feral side wanted more. In fact, all of me did. It had never felt so good, so _right_, with Edward. But it did now. "Can't you feel how right this is?"

"I can feel it. I'm just afraid of getting hurt again."

"I would never hurt you." Logan said, before his lips claimed mine once more. He rose up a bit, pushing me backwards so that I was pressed against the bed. I felt Logan's tongue run against my lips. I allowed his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues fought for a while, with him eventually winning. His arms wrapped round my waist, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms round Logan's neck, and my legs round his waist. I felt his stiffened member rub against me, and moaned. I was no virgin, by any means, but I had never got what my classmates in phoenix, and several in Forks, thought was so good about sex. But I'd only ever been with a hormonally driven teenage boy back in Phoenix, and that wasn't Logan. I could feel that he was _all _man. Just feeling him rub against me was driving my body crazy.

"Logan." I moaned against his lips, my hips bucking, causing more friction between us.

Logan growled, and I felt his hands move and start to remove my shirt. He pulled away just enough so that he could pull it off me, and I pushed his leather jacket off him, and pulled off his t-shirt. Logan seemed to hold himself back for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to go any further, Isabella?" He asked.

I smiled at him, glad he'd taken my thoughts into account. I placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes, I do want this." I said.

His lips were back on mine immediately. I felt his hands undoing my jeans, and pushing them down. I was now only in my underwear. I quickly undid his jeans, and pushed them down, but in my eagerness, I pushed his pants away too. I heard him kick off his boots, and then his jeans and pants. Logan undid my bra, and pulled it off me, and then he removed my panties.

Logan's hot lips furiously attacked my neck. My back arched, as his hands squeezed my breasts, needing them. I felt his rock hard cock brush against my entrance before he pushed into me. I gasped as I felt myself stretch. He must be huge! Definitely far bigger than the boy I had been with before. I felt Logan still as he settled fully inside me, letting me get used to his size. After a few moments, Logan began to move in and out of me, I met him, thrust for thrust, as I ran my hands up and down his back. Logan's lips trailed down my neck to my shoulder as his thrusts became harsher and faster. I moaned as I felt the pressure start to build. My breath was coming out in short sharp pants as Logan drove me over the edge. He worked a hand between us, and rubbed my folds harshly, driving me closer to a climax, quicker. I threw back my head, gasping out, as my world exploded in orgasm. Logan thrusted into me several more times, before I felt him spill inside me. The moment I felt him come, Logan bit down on my shoulder, causing me to cry out, and I felt my blood spill out of the wound Logan caused.

When Logan pulled out of me, his teeth let go of my shoulder, and I felt the wound heal. Logan kissed me deeply, and I ran my hands through his hair. He settled on the bed beside me, and pulled me into his chest, turning so that he was on his back, and I was lying on top of him. I felt one of Logan's hands trace along the membrane of one of my wings.

"There's no going back now Isabella." He said. "You are mine now."

I settled my head into the crook of his neck, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
